Illea High
by AmericaMelody
Summary: I'm America and I go to Illea high, a school that has a very strict social system. The castes. What could go wrong? Follow me as I make new friends, leave old ones and choose between boys. Cute boys ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi I'm America and I go to Illea height school. We have a very strutted social scale. The bottom is the eight's they are the people who no one likes and everyone pity's. Then there are the sevens they are rarely noticed and don't really play a part in the school. Six's are like sevens but get a tiny bit more say in school but not a lot. I'm a five and we are the art geeks, so five's are either music, dance, drama or art geeks. I absolutely love music and it's my passion. most people at the bottom or near it want to move up but I am fine where I am. Next you have the four's, they are the Tec geeks and love to make things. Three's are the nerds, they are extremely intelligent. Two's are the popular kids, the jocks and the model wanna bee's. the pretty much own the school, if you want to own the caste you run it by them. I try not to talk to then but when I have to I don't like it they are mostly all stuck up snobs. However, they are not at the top of the scale, only one student wears that crown and that is the principles son. Maxon Shreave. I haven't talked to him but all the girls (especially the two's) go crazy for him. He is the top of the top.

All of that will be waiting for me as tomorrow is the first day back of school.

**Sorry, this was so short it was a filler. There will be more to come. pls comment. Disclaimer, I only own the plot. **

**see you all next time,**

**America Melody x **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My peaceful sleep was disturbed by the pit of my existence. My alarm. Five more minutes. Why do I have to get up? "Em, it,s the first day of school!" My Dad shouted up to me. OMG! Can he read my mind? OH, wait, no. I am just saying all my thoughts. Great start America. Great start.

I pull on my favourite jeans and a green top with music notes on. I love music. I run down stairs and grab my bag and an apple as I make my way to the door. I slip on my beat and rush out the house. It is my fault I am always in a rush. Its because I take the long way to school. That might sound strange but when you hear my explanation, it is totally worth it and you will understand. I got the long way so I can talk to Aspen. Aspen is a six but I don't care. I am surprised he hasn't moved castes because he by far the best looking guy in the school. Actually, scrap that. He is the best looking guy in the province and I may have a crush but I think he likes me too.

"Hey Mer," Aspen says as he walks beside me. I love the nick name he gave me back in 7th grade. "Hi, how are you?" I ask.

"Same old same old. How about you?" He answered. Gosh, I just love his harsh but gentle voice. We started to near school. "Not much has changed." I casually answer. We walk through the Illea High gates and we are met with a bunch of two's. We both walked in silence – a comfortable silence – to the office to collect our timetables. We both collect out timetables and go our separate ways and head off to our lockers. Marlee is at her locker next to mine. Marlee is my best friend and I wouldn't ask for a better best friend. She is a four so she is into all that tech stuff. All I know is she is really good at it. Marlee notices me and runs and embraces me in a tight hug. " I haven't seen you in like forever." Marlee happily screams. Mar she is a bubbly blonde and it is very hard to burst her bubble. We compare timtables and we have: English lit, history and science together and the we have cheerleading together after school. I have music and dance while she has product design and textiles. The only reason that Marlee is on the cheer team is because she is naturally strong and very talkative. The bell rings and me and Mar start walking to our next lesson. English.

**Hi guys, **

**This chapter is longer. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read my this and reviewed. More chapters coming soon! **

**love ya **

**America Melody **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked into room 56 and sighed, the first lesson was always the worse. I sat in my normal seat, not at the back with the twos (Maxon has never been in my classes) but not at the front with the threes. In the middle because we don't really get noticed. I wish Marlee was in this class but I'll have to deal with it.

People started to file into the classroom one by one and before you know it all the seats were taken but the next to me. The teacher came in and I didn't catch his name but I would probably forget it anyway. "Lets Start!" How could anyone be that joyful on a Monday morning, I'll never know. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Sir shouted. The one and only Maxon came in. All the girls but me giggled, most nearly fainted and most got there boyfriends to get up and move. "sorry, I am late Sir." Maxon apologised.

"It's alright, go sit over there next to America." He pointed over to me, I kept my head down but I could feel the glares. "Hi," Maxon said.

"Hey," I still kept my head down.

The lesson was awkward, I kept my head down the whole time. Then I was saved by the bell. I slowly packed away till the only people in the room were me and Maxon. "You don't say much." He states. He puts his hand on my shoulder. "I don't have anything to say to an obnoxious snob," And with that I knee him is the groin and dramatically exit. I can feel his eyes on my back. Did I actually just say that to him of all people. I think I am going crazy. I walk into my next lesson and thankfully Marlee is waiting for me not some other horrid surprise like snobby-prince pants in English. I sit down next to Marlee. "Hey, you will never guess what happened in English?" I say.

"You sat next to Maxon, who is super good looking then you ignore him for the whole of the lesson. Oh and then when you were alone you started to call him names." My jaw drops, can she reand my mind. "How do you know." I ask.

" I heard some girls saying that he sat next to you and I just guessed the rest. I know you so well babes." She smiled at the last comment.

"And that is why we are such good friends." I reply. We both smile and the lesson starts. We know each other inside out. She is my best friend and I am hers!

**Thanks guys for reading and giving loads of support in the form of lovely reviews. More please. Hope you liked this chapter as I said please review it makes my day. **

**Lots of hugs, **

**Americamelody**


End file.
